


Save. Delete. Create. <wip!>

by HoneyBeeDarling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeDarling/pseuds/HoneyBeeDarling
Summary: You are not supposed to be here. Or there. Or anywhere. Your coding isn't fitting in nice so it'll be best to just get rid of you...But will you let that happen?I know you wont.... :) this will be a fun show.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Save. Delete. Create.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic so please understand!! If I have typed please point them out! I'm working mostly on my phone so please bear with me!

Place holder!! Chap one loading!!


End file.
